


Spoiling

by AngeliaDark



Series: An Unorthodox Offer [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aboveground AU, College Papyrus, NO FONTCEST, Papster - Freeform, sequel fic, sugardaddy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: Another oneshot sequel to An Unorthodox Offer.  Papyrus is home from college and with Sans busy with work of his own, he decides to have fun with the good Doctor Gaster instead.





	Spoiling

It took everything Papyrus had to not jump out the train window and outrun the train to the platform, he was so excited. He was going to finally see his brother and lover after many long months away at school, and he could barely contain himself!

Video-chats and text messages were hardly any substitute for actually being with his two favorite people in the world, and sometimes Papyrus missed them so much he could hardly stand it. But still, he DID find it hard to keep in constant touch, what with all the new and exciting things to do and people to meet at university. Sometimes he couldn't even make it to his computer to talk every day, he was so busy.

Still, it was always warming to see Sans's and Dr. Gaster's faces, or to hear their voices as they gave updates back home. It almost made him homesick, something he didn't really think about until he conversed with them.

And now, within view of the train station, he only felt it even more.

Despite his excitement, Papyrus remained seated as the train came to a stop and grabbed his bag when the doors finally opened, making a dash out of the train and onto the platform. He looked around wildly for only a brief moment before spotting a tall figure in the crowd, and let out a squeal of happiness.

“DOCTOR GASTER!” he cried, racing up and hugging the older Skeleton tightly with all the love and adoration he could muster. He heard a happy laugh from the doctor's rib cage and felt reciprocating arms tighten around him. “I missed you soooooo much!”

Dr. Gaster pressed a kiss to the younger's skull, smiling. “I missed you too, Papyrus,” he replied, patting over Papyrus's scapula. “Ever so much.” He released the other Skeleton, stepping back to arm's length. “I think you've grown some since you've been gone.”

Papyrus beamed. “I have!” he proclaimed proudly. “A whole inch and an eighth!” He rubbed the back of his head. “Although, I think I may be done growing. It's the least I've ever grown in a year.”

The elder Skeleton smiled, leading arm-in-arm with Papyrus to the luggage car. “Your height is fine the way it is,” he said. “Any taller and you'll be able to fit into my wardrobe.” He took one of Papyrus's bags as the younger Skeleton took the others. “...on another note, Papyrus...”

“Oh, where is Sans?” Papyrus asked, looking around. Next to him, Dr. Gaster let out a soft sigh.

“He's finishing up a class course at the local lab,” he answered somberly. “It's mandatory participation, and he's loathed to have me use a favor, as you know...”

Papyrus gave him an understanding nod; he had heard of Sans's upcoming doctoral work, and knew just how important it was to Sans to have good enough work to beat out any preconceived notions of having Dr. Gaster's favor in the workplace. While, yes, that WAS true at home, at work, Sans was all business.

“He'll be home soon, right?” he asked. Dr. Gaster contemplated the question for a moment.

“He MAY,” he finally said. “You know Sans, when he gets his motivation, he keeps it until his objective is complete. If that means staying at the labs overnight again, then he'll do it.” He gave Papyrus's shoulder a comforting squeeze. “He'll find some way to make it up to you, Papyrus...it was difficult for him to miss your arrival.”

“I understand,” Papyrus firmly replied. “School has been a challenge for me, and his work is much harder!” He tightened his hands around the handles of his luggage. “He's worked so hard for his doctorate so he can man the labs on his own merit. And even if he DID have to choose between work tonight or me being home, I'd MAKE him finish his work!”

Dr. Gaster chuckled at the determined look on Papyrus's face. “I have no doubt you would, dear,” he said as he stood on the curbside, waiting for Felix to arrive in the limo. “I, however, was able to finish my own work early. My evening is at your discretion.”

Papyrus beamed, putting his bags in the trunk of the limo when it pulled up and crawled into the back seat as Dr. Gaster sat across from him. “I'll have to take a few laps in the pool later,” he said, stretching his long legs out. “I'm tired of sitting down.”

Dr. Gaster smiled and reached down to pull Papyrus's feet into his lap, rubbing lightly along the leg bones. “You are certainly not built to remain still for long,” he said. “I'll make sure the pool is warmed up for you. The trip must have been exhausting.”

“It was,” Papyrus replied, relaxing back on the seat. “It was exciting, but I had to sit still for so LONG...” He chatted on about the trip and the sights he saw as Dr. Gaster rubbed his legs comfortingly, only stopping when the mansion came into view, his eyelights sparkling at the sight. “I almost forgot how wonderful it was...!”

The elder Skeleton laughed, settling Papyrus's legs down. “It's been awfully quiet and empty without your presence,” he assured, getting out of the limo and thanking Felix as he fetched the luggage. “Your room is how you left it, though there has been some remodeling in the kitchen. I put in a lovely little barista bar in the dining corner.”

Papyrus beamed, hurrying into the mansion as soon as the door was open and breathed in the familiar air of home.

Nothing much had changed from what he remembered—and he had impeccable memory! He stretched and headed straight upstairs toward his bedroom to drop his things off.

Little had changed upstairs, he noticed.  Even his room was the same as the day he'd left, just as Dr. Gaster said.  He smiled and put his things down before flopping onto his soft bed, sighing.  He missed this.  He missed home.  University was exciting, but THIS was familiar.

He hugged his pillow to him, smiling.  It felt so good to be home.

Papyrus reveled in the glee of being home before heading downstairs to see what Dr. Gaster was up to.  The elder Skeleton was in his study sending a quick message over his laptop, looking up when Papyrus came in.  "Sans won't even LOOK at his phone when he's in the labs," he said, stepping away from the computer.  "The best I can do is send him a message directly to his computer.  I was just informing him that you were here."

"That's good."  Papyrus sat down on a nearby seat.  "How have YOU been, though?  Working hard?"

Dr. Gaster smiled wearily.  "Something like that," he replied.  "Sometimes I think I'm getting far too old to run all these labs myself."

"Nonsense!" Papyrus huffed.  "You're as handsome and spry as ever!"  The doctor laughed.

"Sexual prowess doesn't count when it comes to work ethic and retirement prospects."  He patted Papyrus's skull affectionately.  "But thank you anyway, dear."

Papyrus smiled, nuzzling his lover's hand.  "I do rather appreciate your sexual prowess," he replied coyly.  "And I would be more than happy to prove it."  He curled his hand around Dr. Gaster's, delighting in the faint tinge of violet across the elder's cheekbones.

"You minx, you just got home," he replied.  "Already you want to indulge in such frivolities?"

"It's hardly frivolous when it's with you, Doctor, you know that."  He grinned, his eyelights glimmering as he reached out and traced a phalange over Dr. Gaster's belt buckle.  "I'd be more than happy to prove how much I've missed you."

Dr. Gaster smiled.  "You devious little thing," he growled.  "Aren't I supposed to be welcoming YOU home?"  He did nothing to stop the younger Skeleton from opening his pants and licking at the congealing magic that had already half-formed.  Papyrus just gave him a saucy look, keeping eyelight contact as he sucked with his tongue, certainly having not forgotten anything in his months away at school.  

A growl rumbled up his rib cage as his hand rested firmly on Papyrus's skull; a flash of possessiveness ran through him at the thought of someone else having fun with his darling little lover.  Papyrus definitely picked up on that, smirking as he scraped his teeth over Dr. Gaster's tendril non-too-gently before leaning back.  "Proven enough?"

Dr. Gaster's eyelights flickered.  "Hardly," he growled, pouncing and pinning Papyrus back to the seat.

* * *

 

Both Skeletons snuggled into one another, limbs akimbo and clothes in disarray and neither caring a bit.  Dr. Gaster pressed a kiss to Papyrus's skull, purring.  "Proven enough?" he quipped back, smiling at the dust of orange on his lover's cheekbones. 

"Yes," Papyrus replied.  "Proven enough."

 _"...um..."_ came the sound of a voice from Dr. Gaster's laptop, making them both turn to it.  The small green light indicating the chat camera was on blinked softly.  _"...not that I didn't appreciate the show,"_ was Sans's voice, _"but you two couldn't have waited until I came home!?"_

Papyrus and Dr. Gaster looked at one another and just laughed.

 


End file.
